


Drabble [2]

by lilahenatlantis



Series: veces en que Rafael y Sonny compartieron una cama [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, la previa del amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Rafael despierta desorientado





	Drabble [2]

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Este drabble sucedió de repente, en el trabajo y no le tuve mucha fe a la idea… así como tampoco le tuve fe a Matías Fernández ese 4 de julio de 2015 en que marcó el primer penal en la final Chile – Argentina, Copa América 2015, pero bueno, todo sea por la [Manda futbolera](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>    
>  Algo fluffy y light entre las temporadas 17 y 18.  
>    
>  Palabras: 350+

Rafael despierta desorientado. No está en su cama. No está solo. Un brazo lo rodea por la cintura y siente el _interés_ de su acompañante contra el culo.  
  
Carisi.  
  
Se acerca aun mas a él y coloca su mano sobre la de Carisi. El movimiento lo despierta. Sonny se apresura en soltarlo y poner espacio entre ellos.  
  
\- Lo siento. – murmura.  
  
Rafael deja pasar unos minutos. Ahora no va a poder dormir así… Se da vuelta y abraza a Sonny, no es la posición ideal pero tendrá que servir. Lo oye preguntar algo que suena a _¿abogado?_ , va a tener que enseñarle mejores modales en el dormitorio. Lo besa en el hombro con los ojos cerrados, acomodándose mejor sobre su Carisi.  
  
\- Mañana.

* * *

Rafael despierta desorientado. No está en su cama. Estira un brazo antes de abrir los ojos, está solo. Siente que olvidó algo que acaba de soñar. ¿Por qué debería haber alguien con…  
  
\- ¡Carisi!  
  
\- Vaya, por eso tanto café al día. – Carisi ya está levantado junto a la cama, colocándose la corbata y el pelo mojado. – Si te levantas ahora alcanzas a tomarte una taza antes que salgamos a comprarte un café.  
  
Rafael vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Carisi entra al baño, Rafael supone que para arreglarse el ridículo pelo…  
  
Todo vuelve de repente. Las amenazas, la necesidad de escolta y qué mejor compañía que Carisi, excepto por la parte en que no tenía listo un bolso y _Carisi, si quieres nos podemos quedar acá, recogí un traje de la tintorería_ y _Puedes usar la cama, me quedo en el sofá_ y _Carisi, no seas ridículo_ y…  
  
\- Te acordaste, ¿verdad? – Carisi está peinado y le entrega un tazón de café. Rafael bebe un sorbo para no contestar.  
  
Recuerda frotarse contra Carisi, besarlo donde pudo alcanzarlo. Recuerda los brazos de Carisi a su alrededor.  
  
\- No estás esperando que me disculpe. – dice cuando le queda medio tazón, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
\- Nah. – Carisi le quita la taza y bebe un sorbo. Rafael no debería encontrarlo tan atractivo. – Me hiciste promesas para hoy, puedo esperar unas horas más.


End file.
